pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Wither
The Wither is the main antagonist of the Wither Arc and the secondary antagonist of Season 1 of MINECRAFT EPIC as a whole. He was an undead boss and a major enemy, foreshadowed since episode 20, summoned and killed by PewDiePie in episode 25 of the MINECRAFT EPIC series. Background It is unknown when PewDiePie learned of the existence of the Wither. He had been planning the battle with the Wither for several episodes. In part 20, PewDiePie finds a pig, naming him PeePee PooPoo and making him his new steed. The idea to make an army of pigs to fight the Wither came when several other pigs started following PewDiePie on PeePee PooPoo as he was holding a potato. PewDiePie constructed a large pen for the pigs, quickly breeding them into an army of over a hundred individuals named the PeePee PooPoo Army. PewDiePie then turned to the Council of Sheeps, who told him to enlist the help of villager librarians to enchant his trident with channeling and transform the PeePee PooPoo army from an army of pigs to an army of pigmen by directing lightning at them. PewDiePie then unwillingly escorted several villagers to his base, educating them into becoming librarians, who traded him a book of channeling. He later acquired a new trident and was all set for the battle. Battle During a thunderstorm Pewdiepie used his enchanted trident to turn the pigs into zombie pigmen, although the pigs had grown so numerous that turning them all was impractical. The Wither was spawned in the middle of the field, surrounded by the army. Several pigmen were immediately killed in the Wither's spawning explosion, and the PeePee PooPoo Army turned on the Wither, distracting it while PewDiePie attacked it with his bow. When the Wither reached half health, PewDiePie fled around the field intending for the army to attack it while he healed himself, not realizing the army was incapable of hurting the Wither. When he saw that the Wither had healed, he blamed the PeePee PooPoo Army for healing it, and took it in his own hands to fight the boss, luring it away from the battlefield where the Wither was slain in single combat before a mural of Water Sheep. Aftermath The field where the PeePee PooPoo army was garrisoned, as the site of the battle, had most of its dirt stripped off by the Wither's attacks, and was littered with Wither Roses, posing a danger to the surviving pigs and prompting PewDiePie to remove them. Comparatively, the rest of PewDiePie's residence was entirely unscathed, and all his most treasured companions including Sven and Joergen were unharmed, as they had been kept out of the confrontation. The only casualties in the battle where a couple dozen pigs and zombie pigmen. PewDiePie had looted the Nether Star and made a beacon. The graves of Water Sheep, Joergen and Joergen II were relocated into Ikea Tower, where the beacon was placed on top of them, making Ikea Tower even more beautiful. Category:Minecraft Category:Wither Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists of MINECRAFT EPIC